


赫尔辛基的夜

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *灵感来源于昨天玩CP一句话小测试时“柚天”测出来的“我总是败给你”*给老陆的虐梗写甜文*如果不是特别甜的话……I have try my best……*芬兰分站赛时间点，两人已交往前提*祝大家中秋节快乐呀~





	赫尔辛基的夜

没人注意到金博洋从晚宴中溜了出来。

 

赫尔辛基的十一月气温早已踏入零下，他把手插在口袋里，哼着歌在无人的停车场上走来走去，指望冷空气能够让自己因为喝了点酒而发烫的脸颊恢复到原有的温度。

 

“天天？”

 

熟悉的，只属于那一个人的声音从员工通道的小门处传来。金博洋仰起脸来朝着那个方向笑了笑，哪怕他知道在缺少灯光的停车场上无论他做什么表情对方都看不到。

 

但是金博洋觉得，羽生结弦是知道的。

 

羽生还穿着晚宴上的西装，站在那里的剪影很是优雅，可惜这衣服对寒风的抵御力不强，短短几步路生生让他走出个缩脖耸肩的畏寒状，不复冰场上那翩然若仙的贵公子模样。

 

金博洋敞开自己的羽绒服，努力抱住扑过来的羽生，看在他冻得发红的耳尖的份上没有计较这家伙的手不规矩地蹿进了自己西服的下摆。

 

“好冷。”

 

“那你还出来。”

 

“我看到天天溜出来了啊”，羽生结弦很理所应当地贴近金博洋的耳朵哈了口气，满意地看到金博洋因为寒冷以外的原因微微颤抖。

 

金博洋抬起有些发软的脚轻轻踢了恋人一下，示意他收敛一点：“那是因为没什么人会关注我好吧，我们队的就算发现也会帮我圆场子的，倒是你，”他稍微后倾了身体，拉开一点距离仔细地看着羽生结弦的脸，露出一个有点狡猾的笑容来，“我们的冠军从会场上消失一分钟也会被疯狂call回去的吧。”

 

羽生笑眯眯地凑过去亲他的额头——自从他们交往以后羽生就尤其喜爱这种亲昵的小动作——“所以我努力地把该拍的照片都拍完了，然后来见你了啊。”

 

金博洋躲了一下，结果被死死搂住腰没躲过，反而因为动作太大带着两个人都晃了一下，他才觉得自己在停车场站了太久脚趾已经有些僵了。

 

“好冷好冷，我们进去吧。”金博洋抬脚就往前进，本来以为能让羽生结弦自动松开他的手，没想到对方只是顺着他的动作后退了一步。

 

金博洋有些无奈地看向羽生，而对方则好整以暇地作出一副不知道发生了什么的无辜样子。

 

没办法，他们只能像连体婴一样一步一步地保持着互相拥抱的姿势挪回门口了。

 

原本羽生看起来还很是想要保持着这样的动作直到他们走进门，然而停车场入口处突然照过来的远光灯惊得两人像做贼一样猛地推开门躲了进去。分站赛的冠亚军并肩靠在门上，听见门外的发动机引擎声靠近又远离后，才偷偷摸摸地看着对方笑了起来。

 

本来因为紧张而紧紧按在门上的手略微放松地垂了下去，碰到了另一个人的皮肤，指间互相蹭着，用关节小心地与对方牵连起来，最终十指扣在了一起。

 

月光透过狭窄的小玻璃窗户照进来，落在羽生结弦的脸上，金博洋偏头看向自己的爱人，他的目光比月光还要温柔。

 

“下一次我会赢的。”

 

金博洋突然没头没脑地来了这么一句，换做旁人可能还要愣个几分钟，然而羽生就像是一直等待着这句话一样，声音同样清澈坚定：

 

“我等着。”

 

说完，羽生抬起他们互相交握的手，放在唇边亲了一下，“我们走吧。”

 

金博洋乖顺地任他牵着，走到一半才发现不对劲：“等一下羽生，这不是回宴会厅的电梯吧。”

 

“啊，”羽生结弦做恍然大悟状，“我没说吗？我下来的时候已经告诉韩选手天天待会不会上去了，”然后又装作一副小心翼翼地样子，“还是说天天不想和我一起……”

 

被恋人的无耻震惊到，等金博洋反应过来的时候自己已经被拉进了回客房的客梯。

 

“你，羽生结弦……”

 

张着嘴看着已经打开自己的房间门，动作绅士地好像只是邀请他进来品一品新耳机的羽生，金博洋半天都不知道自己该说些什么，而且单单给葱哥说了，回头桶姐要是知道他们俩恐怕要一起挨训。

 

话是这么说，但是看着已经好几个月没找到机会见面的恋人，他还是长长地叹了口气，任由自己的思念盖过了对其他事情的担忧，走进对方张开的怀抱里。

 

“真是败给你了。”

 

 

 

END.


End file.
